ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Mercury
How Sailor Mercury joined the Tourney Ami's most emphasized character trait is that she is enormously intelligent—in the anime and manga she is rumored by other characters to have an IQ of three hundred, while in the stage musicals. She is adept at English in both the musicals and the anime, this is stated as a fact and in the live action it was clearly, although briefly, demonstrated by the actress protraying her (actress Chisaki Hama was speaking to an english speaking character as her character was visiting the United States as a medical intern). Her peers view her with a mixture of awe and distaste, misinterpreting her inherent shyness as snobbery, and so she tends to have a difficult time making new friends. Ami is depicted as sweet, gentle, and loyal, as well as slightly insecure. She also dislikes the fights of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Anne Allison describes her as "a smart girl who needs to relax", calling her "conscientious" and "studious", "everything Usagi is not". Early on in the story, she relies heavily on the approval of her mother, teachers, and friends, but as the series progresses she becomes stronger and more confident in herself. She is generally the most sensible of the main characters, and is often the only one embarrassed when the group has a dull-witted moment. As the story begins, she attends Azabu Jūban Junior High along with Usagi Tsukino and, later, Makoto Kino. Character Select Screen Animation Sailor Mercury does her pose whenever she transforms and says "There's no use crying over spilled milk!". Special Attacks Sabao Spray (Neutral) Sailor Mercury spins for a cycle then swings her arms apart sending bubbles at the opponent. If they hit, they will freeze him/her for 3 seconds. Shine Aqua Illusion (Side) Sailor Mercury spins around for a bit collecting water droplets as they form into a water projectile above. She then shoots it forward, attacking and freezing the opponent. Mercury Waterfall Climb (Up) Sailor Mercury brings her right arm back for a bit then glides upwards swinging the arm up with a water wave capable of hitting opponents. Shine Aqua Cutter (Down) Sailor Mercury spins around with blades of water cutting anyone around her. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody (Hyper Smash) Sailor Mercury summons a watery lyre and plays notes shooting blasts of water at her opponent. After 5 notes, Mercury says, "Was that not the studies of music?" Mercury Aqua Mirage (Final Smash) Sailor Mercury says "Gods of the sea, grant me strength!" then creates a globe of water then splits it into streams that shoot forward. If they hit an opponent, he/she will be engulfed in a larger water globe and be destroyed along with a life from the stock. If it happens, the opponent Star KO scream will be heard. After success, Mercury says "In its afterglow, I too will shine." Victory Animations #Sailor Mercury showers herself in water raining down above her and smiles at the camera saying "See what it like when you're all wet?". #*Sailor Mercury showers herself in water raining down above her and smiles at the camera saying "You should join me if you want.". (Female character victories only) #Sailor Mercury does the sabao blast, hiding the losers as she says "Against this water scout, you had no chance!". #*Sailor Mercury does the sabao blast, hiding the losers as she says "Yashiro, may your sins be cleansed.". (Yashiro victories only) #*Sailor Mercury does the sabao blast, hiding the losers as she says "You better not be negative to my beautiful blue outfit next time.". (Wei kingdom member victories only) #Sailor Mercury raises her hands, does a handstand, and splits her legs apart, all the while saying "I told you so.". #*Sailor Mercury raises her hands, does a handstand, and splits her legs apart, all the while saying "Don't cry over your loss, Sailor Moon. Just study harder.". (Sailor Moon victories only) #*Sailor Mercury raises her hands, does a handstand, and splits her legs apart, all the while saying "Thankfully, I purified your soul of this curse laid upon you.". (Pyrrha victories only) #Sailor Mercury detransforms to Raye Hino then says "Time for a nap." then lies down and snores like a bear. #*Sailor Mercury detransforms to Raye Hino then says "Time for a nap" then lies down and snores like a bear. While sleeping, she says "Stop copying other people..." as she snores. (Mokujin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Ami (Amy) Mizuno transforms into Sailor Mercury then says "But we came here to study, not sleep!". Special Quotes *Stand your ground, Orochi king! (When fighting Yashiro, Goenitz, or Shermie) *How does my blue outfit look when I'm in public? (When fighting any Wei kingdom member) *I may be small but, I can run faster! (When fighting Anna) *Oh, come on. I have studied a lot for these exams! (When fighting Ganryu) *Who would wanna be your puppet anyway? (When fighting Tira) *Isn't your brother... not here? (When fighting Pyrrha) Trivia *Though her in-game name is "Sailor Mercury", the announcer calls out her name as "Mercury!". *Super Smash Bros. Tourney marks the first time Sailor Mercury, and the other Sailor Scouts, sleep, even though it is mentioned in an episode of Sailor Moon when she says "Serena, I don't want to be a nag, but we came here to study, not sleep!". Not only do they fall asleep when attacked by a certain move (such as Hypno's Hypnosis), but also during their fourth victory pose, in which they detransform into their regular selves and fall asleep. The sequel marks the second time this happens. **Sailor Mercury is also sleeping under a tree with Soul Calibur's Talim, Street Fighter's Chun-Li, and Adeline from the Kirby series in Batman's ending. *Sailor Mercury is the only Sailor Scout who uses recycled quotes from the Sailor Moon anime, in addition to original quotes; though the recycled quotes are archived. *Sailor Mercury shares her English voice actress with Wingo, Talim, Natsu, and Sakura Haruno. *Sailor Mercury shares her Japanese voice actress with Susan, Wimzie, Jane. and Storm. *In both games, the default rival of Sailor Mercury is Yashiro Nanakase. In the second game, the second rival of Sailor Mercury is the Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Good Aligned Characters